Who's that Girl?
by hounoNOtenshi
Summary: What are you going to do if one day you just woke up to find that there's already someone living your life?


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own K-on! What a sad fact. Truth really does hurt. lolol

* * *

**Who's that Girl**

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one that you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real, it's not right_

_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl living my life?

* * *

_

I was sitting in the middle of the now empty classroom of class 3-2. I had been sitting here for quite sometime now, after I had decided to stay and not go home together with my friends. In fact, I had been deliberately avoiding _them_ for the last three days or so_._

These past few days I had been feeling as if somebody poked my heart with a thousand needles. It started that day. That very day when that _girl_ ripped off everything, everything I thought that all belonged to me.

I remembered the day when _she_ told me about _her_ upcoming first date with the _girl. _ _She_ came to me asking for help, not wanting to ruin even a single thing on that very important day. Being a friend I had always been, who am I to deny _her_ such help, especially when _she_ looked at me with those hopeful and sincere amber eyes. I didn't know what to feel when I saw _her_ trying so hard just for that _girl_—that _girl_ that was supposed to be me.

It hurt me to see _her_ back facing towards me while _she_ walked towards to her. It hurt me the time _she_ decided to walk out of _our_ life and decided that I am just a mere friend. Why did it even turn out this way? But when you put more thought into it, who would not fall in love with such a _girl_? A girl with long silky hair, porcelain skin, hypnotizing eyes—a perfect _girl_ anybody would fall to. In fact, the _girl _has quite a number of admirers and suitors. But among of all those people, the _girl _ had chosen _her._

But then, who am I to blame the _girl_ for falling in love with _her_? Those messy brunette locks, those bangs that adorned _her _large forehead, the lop-sided grin that only _she_ can do. _She _even stood out more because of _her_ energetic and up-lifting personality. Not a second will be boring whenever you're with _her._

Little by little, day by day, slowly but surely, this new found love of _her_s tore us apart. I can't help the tears that were threatening to come out as I remembered the time I 'accidentally' bumped to _them _at the arcade—the very arcade _she _used to cheer me up whenever I feel lonely. The very arcade _she_ used to pester me in coming with _her_ during exams. Later that day, _she _even called to tell me how much _she _enjoyed the _girl's_ company. How _she_ had gotten the _girl_ a bear by means of _her_ expertise on crane games.

I almost dropped the teapot when I saw the two kissing the day before yesterday during lunch. I even excused myself from our clubroom as I can't bear to see nor hear the way _they_ innocently flirt at each other. The giggling… The teasing… The skinship… The intimacy…

That_ girl _is where I was supposed to be. I was supposed to be the one _she_ whines to whenever exams are coming up. I was supposed to be the one who is at the receiving end of _her_ teases. I was supposed to be the one that claims that lips. I was supposed to be the one who warms _her_ by my embrace. I was supposed to be the one who says 'I love you's and receive _her_ 'I love you too's. But that _girl_ is living my life. That _girl_ ripped off everything from me,—_HER_—my world, my life, my love, my best friend.

I am Akiyama Mio, and I am hopelessly in love with my best friend, Tainaka Ritsu—who is now together with my friend, Kotobuki Tsumugi.

* * *

**A/N:** First K-in! fanfic. Oh yeah! ^^ lolol. Anyways, I got inspired by this AMV on youtube titled RitsuXMio or Mugi(.com/watch?v=ZV2IU9StPZE) But then I thought that the song Who's that Girl would be perfect. I'm actually planning on making an AMV for them.

What do you guys think of it? Crappy? Good? Excellent? Bullsht? Lolol. Leave a review on what you guys thought of my story or the girls or whatever you want. Lolol I would very much appreciate it if you guys would leave criticism ^^ I might add a few more chapters If I you want^^ But for now, I guess that's it

Thanks for reading!^^


End file.
